Knowing new things and Alcohol rule 2
by ZoudiaxZoe
Summary: Tony asks Steve to go over to Stark Tower for some future-era oreintation, and their thing-to-learn-about was the advances in scotch and alcohol and things? They get drunk and... Tumblr Prompt


zou: Well, this is my first superhusbands fic...I had no beta, so if someone would like to do that job, just send me a message ;D

zoe: Your ships are so weird dude ¬¬

zou: Shut the f...shut up! Nobody care of whataya think.

zoe: Sour bitch ¬¬

zou: Well, as I was saying before someone not-appreciate interrupted me, I corrected some mistakes on Word -cause I wrote it directly on Tumblr- It's random, short, not too much plot. I hated it...but I wanna share it with you, because you understand my feelings with this ship ;A; I wrote it with my heart in the less time possible and...

zoe: Yeah yeah, you're boring baby!...the prompt is open to everybody on Tumblr, wanna a one-shot, send an ask with the plot you wish and she will rui...cough cough she will write it. Here's the original one ( post /26201991827 /knowing-new-things-and-alcohol-rules-im-not...

zou: Hate you

zoe: Love you too.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own superhusbands...I mean, I don't own Avenger, Captain America nor the playboy...so I use my imagination and make weird and dirty(?) things with all of them, because is funny and I cannot charge with it...just fun.

* * *

Knowing new things and Alcohol rule #2.

"I'm not sure. I mean, don't get offended Tony, but is necessary go to your house-"

"Tower"

"Right, is it necessary to go to your tower?"

"Why not Cap? Take it like friends da-output friends!"

"Are we friends?" Steve gave him a curious glance and chuckled softly.

"Just go!"

Tony put on his sunglasses and walked out the SHIELD airship being following by Steve, who has a smile in his face, maybe he was right. Steve does not know too much about this era, so Tony could help him with some stuff, language and all that. Actually he went through the USA looking for all that the year could offer it, but there are so many things he couldn't understand and Tony offered himself for that help.

They arrived to Stark Tower in silence, Tony was deep in thoughts and Steve admired the city –and time to time, admiring Tony-.

"Thank you" Steve said when Tony gave him a glass of whiskey. Then the silence appeared again, just glances. "So, what do you want to show me about this 'era' Tony?"

"There are a lot of things Cap, but…I was wondering, why do you call me Tony, if in the star I was Mr. Stark for you?" he drank.

"Calling you Mr. Stark reminds me to…your father. I wanted to make some differences."

The look that Tony had was amused; second later he finished his glass and served another one.

"I thought that maybe you'll need a cell phone; so I took the liberty of bringing you one. No worry, I will teach you how use it" replay before Steve could say anything.

"You should not; I don't think that it is so necessary."

"Of course it is! If you take the 'wise' decision of go to a tour again, I…WE, we don't have the way to contact you. Plus…"

"Ok, ok I understand" Steve was smiling, deep inside Tony enjoys that.

While Steve was opening the little box when the cell is, Tony was serving another glass for them.

"Aamh, Tony? It doesn't have keys as the other phones have."

"Because is a 'touch'. Lemme teach you Cap."

That was the moment. Tony took Steve's hands and guides them through the phone's structure; he could feel how the musculature of the super soldier tensed. The blush -that was caused by the alcohol- grew and Tony only smiled. He was cute.

Tension moment, suddenly Steve rose and took a long sip on his drink nervously, it made him feel a bit dizzy. But he asked for more, not because he wanted drink more, just because, he wanna broke the silence.

"The scotch is really good."

"Well I only have the best. I can give you more orientation about drinks, the alcohol evolved too, and the drugs…if you want?"

"No! For God's sake no, how can you say that?"

"It's only advice; you cannot judge something without trying it first, plus, my dad and all his scientist used drugs on your body."

"That's totally different!" another sip and the glass is empty leaving, only, the sound of the ice against the glass.

Steve cannot recall when they started to drink rum; he cannot believe how fast they finished the scotch bottle neither. Time to time he felt gone, another time he felt happy; but he never felt sad for anything. He began to think that maybe he and Tony have some shocks and misunderstandings between them, but he is not a bad man, plus he's very good-looking…FOR GODS SAKE! He never thought that, right? They are only teammates; they fought together to protect and avenge the earth, just…his deep brown eyes are so unique; neither Howard had eyes like Tony has.

"I don't feel pretty good"

"That's the main reason you mustn't mixed drinks! You look so gone Cap…lesson number two learned!"

"I am thinking weird things."

"Well, you're drunk, that's normal."

"I think that you are…nice."

"Hey! That's not weird, this is true" Tony left the empty glass on the bar. "Have you ever tasted tequila? No, I guess not…let's see where I put it"

"I don't want another drink."

"You bored old-man." When he looks for Steve he found him staring at the city through the big crystal, the night fell down hours ago, forgot the vessel and drank of the tip of the bottle, after, he asked JARVIS to dim the lights a bit.

Tony approached Steve offering the bottle. Steve agreed and drank just a bit, after he coughed.

"Yeah! It's a bit hard…the Mexicans really have strong throats. Do you still thinking I'm nice?"

"I think you are very good-looking and a brave hero…NO! I mean…"

"I know what you mean. Remember? Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist"

"'Genius, billionaire and philanthropist' I have no doubt about that…playboy? I think you talk too much." The blonde smirked while he looked at the brunette.

"I will make you swallow your words Cap."

"How? There's no way you ca-" suddenly Tony's body threw against Steve and their lips met in a wild kiss. Both avengers caressed urgent and desperately, no one broke the kiss.

Clothes flying away and two pairs of eyes seeing themselves with a new look, two pairs of hands touching themselves softly but hungrily and a pair of body loving themselves in the cold floor of Stark Tower were the last thing that that night could appreciate.

The fine floor ended wet, such as the avengers. They never knew when they could start to breathe again, or when they could stop seeing each other.

"Y'know Cap? You always were my favorite superhero…you are my favorite superhero"

"You're mi-mine" the blonde yawned slowly before to fall sleep with the brunette's body on his.

They just cuddled there in the floor.

That night Steve learned so many things about the new era that he was living. He learned a bit how to use a phone without keys –maybe he would ask Tony again, because he was nervous the first time-; learned that was not a great idea mix drinks because one could say and do stupid things, learned that it was okay while he was with Tony and maybe they could repeat without alcohol next time. But over the other things, he learned that Anthony Stark is a real playboy.

Meanwhile Tony thought that the next time he see Clint; he will kick his ass for betting that among he and Steven Rogers existed sexual tension… and being right.


End file.
